smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Origin of creation
The origin of creation is a belief held by people about how the universe came into being. For scientists, their "origin of creation" belief was in the event called "the Big Bang", which posits that the universe is millions of years old and was formed from a cosmic explosion that brought all forms of matter into being, with evolution being responsible for the formation of life on Earth. In religion such as Christianity, for example, the "origin of creation" was that God created the whole universe, particularly "the earth and the heavens" and all that was in them, in six days, with the age of the universe being several thousand years old instead of millions. Needless to say, the "origin of creation" remains a highly debatable topic even to this day. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the Smurfs' belief system in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf stories, Father Time and Mother Nature were responsible for the creation of the Earth and its universe, having created all things in what was called The First Day. Tapper, being the only Christian in the Smurf Village at the time of most of the stories that took place, does not subscribe to that point of view, even when it was challenged during the Smurfs' time-traveling adventures in The Lost Year upon their initial arrival in the prehistoric age. During the event known as "the crisis of infinite Smurfs", it was proven that God was indeed the creator of the universe when Gargamel in the form of his later self Oblivion attempted to prevent creation itself from happening as the Almighty had intended through the use of various artifacts he had collected. Unfortunately, this knowledge was soon erased from the Smurfs' memories after they had restored all of history and prevented Gargamel from ever becoming Oblivion. LD Stories Within The Light and Dark Series, the Smurfs believe that the earth may be billions of years old, but were initially created when Mother Nature and Father Time came to be, and those two have been carefully overseeing the universe's growth ever since. Papa Smurf once thought that the earth was only thousands of years old, having been influenced mostly by what he had overheard of humans, but after becoming highly interested in doing his own research, he found evidence of sediments and fossils through excavation trips that were millions of years old, thus altering his beliefs. Since then, he has remained open-minded to others' beliefs, but will occasionally share his findings with anyone who is particularly skeptical or curious. Humans such as the King, Sirs Johan and Josten, and King Gerard are rooted in the Christian faith, so they believe the earth was created by God, although the younger humans of this series agree that it is much older than several thousand years. They may argue about Mother Nature and Father Time's involvement - having never met them - but do not let such debates interfere with their relationship with the Smurfs. Glovey stories In the Smurf Me Up series, it is never really mentioned among the Smurfs how all life began, nor is it really an important matter among them. Although it is known that the Smurfs do some form of nature worship, many of their beliefs and traditions jump off from the humans, such as the celebrations of both Christmas and Easter, which derive from the human belief of Christianity. It is assumed that the Smurfs know about the existence of the true God even though they have met other powerful beings who called themselves gods such as the Olympian gods and the Norse gods. According to Aksel, who was the first openly Christian Smurf to express his faith among his peers, the whole universe was created by God along with all the animals and the first two humans. The Sunwalkers tribe of the Sun claim that everything was created by God as well. However, they explain that reality was not the same as it appears presently. The one called Zowfee explained once to Glovey Smurf about how time was different in the beginning, meaning that one day could have been about 10, 000 years, or more, thus explaining how humans think the earth is not so old, yet there are many possessions such as fossils that appear millions of years old. The other beings calling themselves gods openly admit that they did not create their own existance, but that their true god of the world did. Category:Open to Community Category:Esther The Adventurous Smurfette stories